sataniccrusadersproductionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Safira
'Safira '''is an adult member of Simba's Pride. She is a childhood friend of Nala and Simba's, the mate of Jiwe, and the mother of Shaba. Safira is a minor recurring character in ''The Lion Guard Adventures series. Background Early Life Safira was born around the same time as Nala, and they grew up together with Jiwe and Simba. The four cubs would often get into trouble while out exploring the Pride Lands. After the death of Mufasa (and the presumed death of Simba), Safira mourned the loss of her friend and helped console Nala, who was deeply grieving Simba. During Scar's reign as King, Safira grew closer to Jiwe. Safira also held a high distrust and disdain for Scar because he killed his Lion Guard, one member of which was Safira's older brother Zumaridi, who was the Keenest of Sight. In their late teens, Safira and Jiwe (who were already a couple), snuck away from Pride Rock with Nala, who was in search of help to overthrow Scar. In searching for help, they came across Simba, alive and well. The four friends then returned to their home. Safira and Jiwe aided in the Battle for Pride Rock and watched happily as Simba took his rightful place as King. A few months later, they had a cub of their own, Shaba. A few more months later, Safira, Jiwe, and Shaba attended the presentation of Simba and Nala's daughter Kiara. Personality Safira is a fierce lioness and loyal to her Pride. She also has a caring heart, as she was there for her best friend Nala after the presumed death of Simba when they were young cubs. Safira also idolized her older brother, Zumaridi,and wanted to be like him someday. Safira is a loving mate to Jiwe and a loving mother to Shaba. She also has an open heart, evident when she volunteered to watch over Nyota while Rafiki went on his journey to the Tree of Life, where he would meet his apprentice Makini. Safira is also understanding, shown evident when her son Shaba, now a young adult, decided to move to a new land with his new mate, Vitani, thus joining a new Pride led by King Kion and Queen Nyota. Physical Appearance As a cub, Safira was the smallest of her group of friends (Simba, Jiwe, and Nala). Her fur was dark beige in color, and her muzzle, underbelly, and paws were paler beige. As an adult, her fur is more tan in color and her muzzle, underbelly, and paws are a light beige. Her nose is dark brown, darker beige eye markings, and light green eyes, She also has three pale cream stripes on her forehead (similar to those of her brother's) and three dots under her eyes in the same cream color. Role in Series Since Safira is a minor, recurring character, she only appears in a select few episodes throughout the seasons. Season One Safira's debut was a silent cameo in the episode The Kupatana Celebration. She was shown alongside Jiwe and Shaba as they watched Kion and Nyota sing "The Circle of Life" during the celebration. Season Two (The Rise of Evil) Safira's first appearance in the second season was also her first speaking appearance, the two-part special The Rise of Scar. Season Three (Journey to the Tree of Life) Relationships Simba and Nala Jiwe Shaba Nyota Kion and the Lion Guard Gallery Trivia * Safira's name means "Sapphire" in Swahili. * Safira is the third known character to be related to a member of a past Lion Guard. (The first two being Simba and Kion) Category:Mina's OCs Category:The Lion Guard OCs